


Spooky

by Ibreathebooks_42



Series: DC [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Bruce Wayne (mentioned) - Freeform, Flash just gave everyone nightmares, Gen, Jason Todd (mentioned) - Freeform, Tim Drake (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibreathebooks_42/pseuds/Ibreathebooks_42
Summary: What happens when superheros try and scare each other?





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that wandered into my head.

“...and they were never seen again.  But some say they can still be heard crying out for revenge, and the occasional hiker will vanish without a trace after mentioning to their companions something about hearing a cry for help by the water’s edge.”

 

“Whatcha doing?” A couple of the gathered heroes jumped as the Flash came up behind where they had clustered around a few tables in the Watchtower’s cafeteria.

 

“Scary story competition, who-ever freaks out the most of us wins the last candy apple.  Although considering both what we deal with daily, and the fact that not all of us are from Earth, there hasn’t been much success.”  Aquaman volunteered, still slightly disgruntled he hadn’t been declared the automatic winner.

 

“Wait, the candy apples are gone already? Oh man!! Hey, can I join in? Bet I can win with only 5 words!” He smirked mischievously.  This was greeted with confusion, and general disbelief, but he had them curious and was invited to give it a go. To prove his point, each word was punctuated with a raised finger- counting them.

 

“All the Bats turn evil”

…..

Stillness for a moment as his words sunk in, a few heroes automatically turning to where Nightwing, Black Bat, and Robin were grouped together on the other side of the room.  Feeling the gazes on them, the three seemed to turn their heads as one- which didn’t exactly help calm anyone down.

 

Flash dashed off with his prize, leaving behind minds busy with horror going over possible scenarios and repercussions if his words ever came even close to true.


End file.
